


XLR Productions (Day at the Desk Remix)

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, F/M, Family, Multi, Other, Parenthood, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pornstars, Relationship(s), Remix, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another regular day at work for Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XLR Productions (Day at the Desk Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [XLR Productions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389079) by [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare). 



They had a hectic morning and he didn't manage to jump in the shower until Tessa settled in front of the telly. He heard the loud rattle of the phone vibrating on the nightstand, then the noise ended and he stepped under the water, rinsing the shampoo off his hair. The bathroom door opened, the draft pulling the steam out.

“What?” he called, closing the water.

“It was Angel. She asked if you could come in early, they need someone at the desk,” Maeve said from the doorway. “I thought we agreed about her calling. Tessa has figured out how to answer, you know. I don't want her to hear anything weird by mistake.”

Sean pulled the shower curtain aside, checking her expression. Cold.

“I told Angel, she said she'll keep it in mind.” He reached for a towel and wrap it around his waist, stepping out of the shower. “But you know they have to get hold of me somehow. The Expo is this weekend, it's busy there.”

“What's wrong with texting?” 

“Fine, I tell her to text next time.”

“It's not too much to ask for,” Maeve said, her tone getting tenser. “It's bad enough Tessa asked about your bruises. Fall of the bike, my ass. That's rope burn!”

“Tessa is two, she doesn't know the difference.”

“But I do,” Maeve said. “And you know how I feel about that.”

Sean knew. He had asked Erik to take it easy, but there was only so much he could do. Rope chafed, and marks showed. It didn't bother him, his subscribers loved that stuff, but it was easier for Maeve to ignore the reality of his work, if there was no clear evidence of it the next day. 

“I'm sorry,” Sean said. They had had more discussions about this lately. Maeve's business had taken off, and she kept insisting he could retire from porn and find something else. She thought they could manage on her salary alone, but they had moved in to this new flat a few months ago. It was a good neighborhood, close to a great daycare for Tessa. Sean didn't want them losing the place simply because they had calculated their finances wrong.

He grabbed another towel and started to dry his hair. “Give me a second, I'll call Angel and tell her that I can't get there until later. I'll drive you to the airport.” 

“We'll go with Sarah, she's flying to Denver. I told you yesterday,” Maeve said and went back the bedroom. “I don't know about Wednesday though.” 

“Do you want me to come get you?” Sean asked, walking after her. “I should have nothing then.”

“I'm not sure,” she said, opening the closet and tossing few shirts on the bed. “Sarah mentioned she might come back in the earlier flight, we could get back with her too.”

“Are we alright?” Sean asked quietly, touching her waist. 

“Sure.” She turned and kissed him. “You better get going. I'll call you before we board.” 

Sean got dressed, pulled his hair into a bun and grabbed his phone, keys and wallet. He kissed Tessa goodbye and she came after him, standing at the door and waving. Sean waved back and got into the car. Tessa had been anxious lately when either of them left, it took time to adjust to the new place. They were hoping it would blow over soon.

He turned on the radio and pulled in the afternoon traffic. He stopped to buy takeaway coffee and a sandwich. The traffic got worse, the cars moving slowly forward and he had time to eat until the jam eased. Angel called again to ask where he was, since she had to leave the office to go to the printers. By the time he pulled to the parking lot, Angel called for the third time to tell him to make sure Charles remembered the appointment with the distributor.

“I got it, don't worry,” Sean said, getting out of the car. “Is he at the office?”

_“Should be, but Erik's with him, so...”_

“Right. I got it, take your time.”

_“Thanks, Sean. You're a lifesaver.”_

He punched his code to the backdoor lock, waited for the lock to buzz and pulled the door open, walking in the cool, dusty darkness. He jogged the stairs up, bunched in an another code and went in the office. He heard the phone ringing and rushed to the desk, but the call ended before he reached the phone. He sighed, and tossed his keys and phone on the desk. He needed coffee if he had to answer the phone all afternoon.

He went to the kitchenette only to realize that there wasn't any coffee, since the person on the desk made it. He loaded the machine, held his cup underneath to let the coffee strain straight to the mug before pushing the pot in place. He went back to the desk, opened the computer and read through the day schedule.

The tech room's door opened and Raven came out, the radio spilling music in the hallway. She said something and there was a laugh in reply, before Raven closed the door. She came to the desk, leaning down to grab the pile of mail. 

“Finally! I started to think you wouldn't show up, and I would have to sit behind the desk,” she said. “Busy morning?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your hair?” 

“What about my hair?” He turned to glance at the mirror propped up in the corner, behind the phone. Angel claimed it helped her to sound cheery when some nut jobs called to tell they would all burn in hell. He peered into the mirror and cursed. His hair had dried into a frizzy cloud, twisting free from the bun.

“Let me guess, Maeve didn't like you coming in? She should get off her high horse, she cleans crime scenes. I bet she deals with body fluids more than we do,” Raven noted, shifting through the mail, occasionally tossing a junk letter back to his side. “Was it because the rope burn? Because I told Hank, and he said he'll try to find something softer.” 

“It's nothing.” He knew her opinion about Maeve. She was the one to speak anyway, her longest relationship had lasted a week. "We are fine." 

“Suit yourself. Though I would warm up the flat iron if I was you. Erik sees you like that, he will laugh his ass off.”

“I'll get right on it,” Sean said and glanced at his phone. Nothing. She would call if she said she would, but still. “Something else?”

“Could you order some food? Hank has been here since nine.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Sean said and gulped his coffee, before pushing the speed dial for the cafe downstairs. Raven took her mail and went back to the tech room. Sean placed the lunch order, getting enough for ten. Hank liked to eat, not that it showed anywhere. In any case, it was always good to have some extra. 

He turned to check the email, deleting spam and forwarding important stuff to Angel or to Charles. He kept glancing at his phone, but it stayed quiet. The girls were probably heading out now. He hoped Maeve had realized that Tessa's blankie was in the basket with the clean clothes, since he had washed it. Tessa would ask after it, she wouldn't go anywhere without it.

He got up and went to the dressing room to get his make-up kit. He didn't keep it at home, not because of Tessa but because his kit was five times the size of Maeve's.   
There had been a discussion. 

He carried it to the front desk. Raven was back, rolling through the spreadsheet on the computer, the printer churning out paper. 

“How's your evening looking? Hank can't come in tomorrow, and Angel worried about getting all the preview clips and promo trailers together and downloaded. We could shoot the femdom bit tonight, and what ever Charles decides for his clip, then Hank could start cutting the reel together on Wednesday.”

“I'm free. The girls left to visit Maeve's friend in San Francisco, I'm on my own. Did my phone ring? They were supposed to call before they board.”

“Not that I heard. If you have all evening, then how about we shoot...” The office phone rang once, the light for the front door turning red. Raven clicked the spread sheets down and pulled up the camera feed, the screen splitting to show the front door and the hallway. She pressed the button on the phone. ”XLR Productions.”

_”Alex Summers? I'm here for the audition.”_

He sounded hesitant, like he had debated what name to give, real or fake. He stood bit off the camera, but his nervous fidgeting was easy to catch. 

”The two-thirty? He's early,” Sean said. ”Uh oh, look at nerves. I bet he'll turn at the elevator.” 

Raven shrugged and pressed the button again. ”Sure, Alex. I'll buzz you in, come right up.” 

_”Thanks.”_

”He sounded like he was serious when he called about the interview, but you never know. Ask him to wait if he gets this far, I'll be right back. I have to check with Hank how much we can shoot today.” Raven waited until Alex opened the door before getting up and Sean sat in her place. 

”Sure,” Sean said and took his phone, checking it again. Nothing. Raven patted his shoulder and took the spread sheets. 

“I'm sure they are just stuck in traffic somewhere, you know how it is. She'll call.”

“Thanks.” 

She left back to the tech room and Sean turned to open his make-up kit. Raven was right, it didn't make sense to stare at the phone. He didn't know why he was worried. They would be gone for few days, that's all. Sean took the flat iron and plugged it to warm up. He had a bigger mirror in his kit and he set it up on the side. He chose a heat spray and a comb, before pulling his hair open and sighing. It would take a minute to get this mess smoothed. 

The inner door buzzed and Sean glanced at the screen, to make sure that it was Alex. They hadn't had anything major security problems, but there was always the first time. The hallway camera gave a better shot, and it was even clearer that he was nervous. He hadn't turned back, that was a surprise. Usually Sean was good to spot those who didn't have the nerve to come in after all.

Sean pressed the button in the phone. “Hi, come on in.” Then switching to press the button that unlocked the inner door. The lock buzzed and Sean kept his finger on the button, watching Alex pull the door, then realize his mistake, and finally push the door open.

His phone jingled and he turned to read the message. _“Made it to LAX. Tessa threw a tantrum about blankie - you washed it, boo dad! I'll try to call when we land. Remember the dry cleaning + out of coffee.”_

“Great,” he muttered and glanced up. “They'll be with you in a minute, take a seat,” Sean said, waving toward to the small waiting area behind Alex's back. It wasn't much, just few chairs and a coffee table with glossy magazines. They didn't have movie posters on the walls, only their logo. Charles had insisted on that. For a guy who had no problem getting naked, he was oddly reluctant to see himself on posters or dvd covers. 

“Thanks,” Alex said, and stayed rooted where he was. Sean turned back to his phone, starting to write a reply, while keeping an eye on him. If he wanted to bolt, he would do it any second now. Alex looked more curious than panicked, looking around, then taking a condom from the bowl on the counter. He stared at it bewildered for a split second, before putting it in his pocket. Sean gave him a point in favor. Then he reached for the bowl again and took a packet of lube, slipping it in his pocket as well. 

Sean smirked. Safety and comfort, good sign. Gold star.

He had a good look, sort of wholesome and fresh. Tight t-shirt, worn jeans, tan. Their subscribers would go wild seeing him go against Angel. If he would be fine with that type of shoot. Raven would find out, she was good at interviews. She could get into your head, dig up all kinds of dirty secrets, she had that gift. She had been a paparazzi before she had followed Charles to porn. 

Sean messaged to Maeve, wishing them good flight, apologizing about the blankie, and that she should give Tessa some chewing gum for the lift off. When he glanced at Alex again, he still stood at the desk, looking calm. Sean might have bought it, if he would've stopped playing with the condom in his pocket. 

Sean wondered if he should call Raven, or if Alex was stuck there for the rest of the afternoon, when Charles came out of his office, Erik in tow. Alex straightened his back, looking assured for a second before his expression crumbled. Sean had seen that shift many times, Erik's patented dazzler stare had that effect to the unprepared. 

“Morning Sean,” Charles said before turning to take an appreciative look of Alex. “Please tell me this is my three o'clock? Early and eager to get started?” 

Sean coughed to hide his laughter. Half the walk-ins didn't get past the desk when Charles and Erik tag-teamed on them. 

“Hi? I'm Alex Summers? My time was for two-thirty?” Alex said, like he questioned everything about the world at the moment. 

“Charles Xavier, one of the owners. And this is Erik Lehnsherr, my partner.” Charles smiled and shook Alex's hand. He looked even more flustered, blushing.

“Wasn't two-thirty marked for Raven?” Erik asked, turning to him. Sean nodded.

“Perhaps I should sit in,” Charles suggested, checking Alex over again with a flirty smile, the way he did with everyone, male or female. The kid melted like a snowball in June. Then Charles threw few smiles at Erik, confusing Alex even more. He stared at them, his face a big question mark. 

Sean knew that feeling. He had know Charles and Erik for a while, and still he got that same feeling at times. 

“You don't have time, Hank just told you he won't be here tomorrow. You have to sign off the new website copy today. What else he has Sean?”

“The talent meeting at three, and distributor at three-thirty.”

“Could I pawn that off on Angel, do you think? I don't like the way that Nathan always asks after you.”

“No, you can't,” Sean noted, wanting to stop that idea right there. Angel would flay him if he let Charles dump the distributor meet.

“You know Angel is busy with the Expo,” Erik said and flashed a smile at Charles, the kind that said he was only teasing him. “If you don't want to meet with Nathan, I can handle him. It looks like it will take Sean for a while to get ready anyway.”

“Absolutely not, you're not funny ---”

Raven came out and that stopped the bickering. She took one look of the situation and rolled her eyes behind Charles' and Erik's backs. Sean smirked in reply. She went to Alex, offering her hand.

“Hi, you must be Alex. Raven Darkholme, we spoke on the phone,” Raven said, smiling. “I got all set up for interview, so if you're ready...? Okay. Come with me.”

Alex followed after Raven, throwing a sly look at Charles' ass on his way. Sean reached to mark the tally. They had a paper taped under the screen, one column for Charles, another for Erik. Every ass check, you get a mark. Charles was in the lead. 

“I hope he gets past his nervous jitters. And that his cock is as handsome as rest of him,” Charles said. “We could use a look like that in our roster."

“You wish for cock all the time,” Erik noted, bored. He turned back to him, leaning his elbows against the desk. “You're going to do something about that hair before the shoot, aren't you?” 

“Why is everyone harping about the hair?” Sean asked and waved the flat iron at him. “Look, I'm working on it, alright? Relax.”

“Yes Erik, you need to relax,” Charles said brightly, tucking an arm around his. “Nothing for me until three, was it?”

“That's right.” 

“Good, we can go back to the office and plan my Expo clip.” Charles pulled Erik with him, who looked suddenly interested. 

“Don't wear him out,” Sean called after them and turned back to the mirror. It was unbelievable. He started combing his hair and adding the heat spray, running the flat iron through, one section at the time. He made good progress before the door buzzed again.

”XLR Productions,” he said, checking the camera. A woman wearing an apron stood at the door, holding a box of take away containers. 

_”Green Bean Cafe, I have your lunch order.”_

”One second,” he said and pulled his hair to a ponytail and took cash from the small box at the top drawer. He went to the hallway, and pushed the elevator button. Someone had kicked the flower pot and there was soil all over the floor. Sean muttered a curse and leaned to brush the dirt into a neat pile, trying to gather as much as he could to his palm and pouring it back to the pot. He took the elevator downstairs and paid the woman, adding a good tip. It was Charles' policy, he wanted to have good relations with the local businesses. 

He balanced the box of food on his arm, trying to get back inside when a handsome man in designer sunglasses and neat shirt grabbed the door for him. 

”Excuse me, do you know if there's XLR Productions in this building?”

”Yes. Can I help you?” He looked closer and then the face connected. This was the guy who had made name for himself in the amateur pages. He looked stunning on camera, but even more in person. ”You must be Darwin! Hi, I'm Sean, nice to meet you. I work at XLR, come on in.”

”Sorry I'm late, I was supposed to be here by two but I got turned around,” he said and smiled. “The GPS claimed I should turn to a street that wasn't there.” 

“I think you are early, we expected you at three,” Sean said, pushing the elevator button.

“First time with everything,” Darwin said and laughed, following him in the elevator. “Wait a minute, don't I know you? Banshee, right? Weren't you in that movie with the blow job contest?”

Sean thought back. “The one in the bar? Yes, right, that was me. What, you were there too? No way, I would remember you.” He went to the door and punched in his code, holding the door open for Darwin.

“I came by to pick my friend up. Gavin? Tall, tattoos...”

“Yes, yes, I know Gavin. Is he still working with the RD Films?”

“No, he found the start-up capital for his sex toy line, put his a business degree in good use.” Darwin stopped at the desk, looking around. “You've been here long?”

“Almost from the start,” Sean said, carrying the food to the kitchenette. “I like the way they do things around here, Charles is very into team work. A true visionary, or completely off his rocker, depends who you ask.”

“Yes, I heard something about that. Are you guys going to the Expo?”

“Isn't everybody? It's the place to be,” Sean said and got back behind the desk. “I'll let Charles know you are here.” He pressed the line for Charles' desk. 

_“Um, yes?”_

“Darwin is here.” 

It took a moment before the door opened and Charles stepped out, looking tousled. Since Erik was due for a shoot, Sean knew Charles had kept the reins tight. Charles could motivate everyone to their best performance. He came down to the desk, smiling and offering his hand to Darwin.

“Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Charles. Big fan of your website.”

“Thank you,” Darwin said, shaking his hand. “Nice place you got here.”

“This is mostly just the office, we rent studio space for the bigger projects,” Charles started to explain, leading Darwin to the office. “Let me give you the tour.” 

Sean turned back to the mirror, getting back to his hair. He managed to straighten it between phone calls. Angel called to tell she was stuck in traffic, the Expo representative called to affirm their slot on Saturday's evening show, prank call, someone mistaken them for a bike shop. He was just finishing up when Hank came by to eat, perching on the bar stool crammed in the corner of the kitchenette. 

“Raven said you got in trouble about the rope, I'm sorry. Was Maeve angry?” Hank asked, spreading paper napkins over his knees before biting into a sandwich. 

“Nah, don't worry about it,” Sean said, adding shine spray on his hair, turning to see if he had missed a section. It was smooth and shiny, it would look good on the clip. ”Rope does that, it's not your fault.” 

“I rigged you up, of course its my fault. But I found this silk sash, I though we could try it, much softer. Shouldn't leave any marks. Basic box tie alright for your clip? I need time to plan if you want something more complicated.”

“No, that's good. It's what, five minute clip, tops? Better stick to the basics, blow job doesn't need much flare,” Sean said and put the hair products back to the kit, taking out the false lashes. ”What did you thought about the new guy? Alex?” 

”Handsome. Bit uptight but that could be just shyness,” Hank noted, leaning to grab a soda from the small fridge. ”Charles liked him though, and it looked like he knew Darwin.” 

”Knew him like, friends? Or exes?”

”Hard to say,” Hank said. ”Both?”

”I can guess what Charles thought of that,” Sean said and smirked. ”His gangbang, right? He's been talking about it for ages.”

”He got that thoughtful look, yes,” Hank said, crumbling the sandwich paper and choosing another one. 

”And Erik?”

”He shrugged and smiled, which means I better start planning. I don't know when we can get the space for it, I have to ask Angel. Next week is out of the question, but maybe after that.” 

”I don't think Charles lets Alex start from a gangbang, that's too rough if he haven't done anything like it. I mean, he haven't even passed the test shoot yet, if he can't get it up when people stare at him, then that'll be that. And he has to get the health check. That will take time.”

”Raven thought he could do solo clips first, see how he's received. Masturbating with camera, that's an easy start.”

”That's what ---” The phone rang and Sean reached to answer. “XLR Productions.” He kept the phone propped up to his ear. “Ah-ha, yes. That's fine. Hold, please.” He pressed to Charles' office. “Charles, I have Nathan on the line two.”

_“Thank you.”_

“Darwin can start sooner, he's no rookie,” Hank continued. “And I think he was interested about you.”

“Me?” Sean adjusted the mirror in better angle. It had taken few times and several ruined sets of fake lashes, but when he had gotten the hang of it, he could put on the lashes in a snap.

“Hm. Asked what kind of stuff you've done lately,” Hank said. “How busy you are, that sort of thing. Charles started to suspect he was trying to poach you on his site.”

"I'm flattered." He kept his eyes fixed on the mirror, placing the bundle of lashes among his own. 

“Sean, a question,” Raven asked, walking at the desk. 

”Yes?” 

”Charles wanted to know if Alex and Darwin could watch you do the blowjob scene?”

“Quick start for a newbie,” he muttered, trying not to blink. “Think he can handle it?” 

“What's there to handle? Bit of rope isn't that scandalous, and Charles just wants him to get the idea, I don't know if he'll stay for the all of it. Do you mind?”

“It's fine with me. Did you figure out what else we have time to shoot?”

“This, and then the bit with Angel, if she gets here by then. Charles does his with Erik, no surprises there, but I could use you in my scene? We could do the threesome.”

“With Angel again?”

“Or Charles, if he has anything left after Erik.”

“True. Do you want anal scene?” He blinked carefully, seeing how the lashes held. "I have to take enema if you do." 

“Why not. You don't have to rip off those lashes if we only frame your ass in the shot,” Raven said and smirked. “Damn, it's unfair! You look prettier than I do.”

“Slap some eyelashes on, and you can look just as pretty, I promise.”

“You only say that to make me feel better.”

“That's true.”

“How long do you need for the make-up?” Raven asked. “Charles riled Erik up good, he's itching to go.”

“I have to wait Angel to get back, or there's no one for the desk,” Sean said. “I can't suck cock and answer the phone at the same time.”

“That would make a great tag line,” Raven laughed. “We could do a slutty secretary shoot when we are done with the Expo. What do you think?”

“Hank was just complaining how he doesn't have enough work,” Sean said. Hank rolled his eyes and stuffed the last of the sandwich in his mouth, getting up. 

“We can't start yet, I have to set the lights and check the camera,” Hank muttered. “Give me an hour.”

“And I have to finish my make up, sorry. Not ready yet.”

“I'll tell Erik the bad news.” Raven tapped the counter. “Did Maeve call? The flight went fine?”

“I don't think they have landed yet. But they got in the plane alright.”

“That's good.”

Sean finished his make-up, and he was closing the kit when his phone bleeped. _"Landed in SF, no problem. Love you. See you in Wednesday."_ Sean smiled and wrote a quick reply. _"Love you too."_

“Sean, we are ready when you are,” Hank called from the back. 

“One minute!”

The door buzzed and Angel came in, carrying cardboard tubes. “I'm here! Goddamn that traffic, am I horribly late?”

“No, perfect timing," Sean said, closing the phone and pushing it in the top drawer. "We are about to shoot.”


End file.
